You are worth it
by Sekata
Summary: Giotto x Reader Because Giotto needs more love! Yeah you are one of his guardians and like all sane females madly in love with that guy. But it seems G really hates you and don't want the boss be with you. But what will happen when Vongola Primo has to decide between loosing everything he lifed vor? Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first Reborn fic. I hope you enjoy and the characters aren't too much OOC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or it's characters in any way and I don't own you. I only own the guys from the Biasini family and I part own my beloved beta reader Snowywolff xD**

* * *

You were the secretary (and a Guardian) of the famous Vongola famiglia, but that was harder than you had expected. Of course, as the only women a life with only men was difficult for sure, especially if you fell for your boss, Vongola Primo, Giotto.

But seriously, who wouldn't fall for such a man? He was kind, gentle, polite and had the purest heart on the Earth. And you know what? He liked you too!

But there was a little problem. The problem was G. He didn't trust you at all and he believed, your feelings for Giotto were fake and just a 'girly fancy', because he was so influential. But he had absolutely mistaken you! Your feelings were real and strong, and it hurt you that you couldn't show Giotto that you returned his feelings. G had threatened you, if you tried anything on Giotto, G would kill you.

And now here you are, totally ignoring Giottos gentle touches and words every time he wanted to be near you, you had to disappoint him and he never knew the reason.. It hurt you, but you were afraid of G.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giotto sighed and shifted in his seat. Reading and signing reports were definitely the boring tasks of being a Mafia Don. Besides his thoughts weren't with the reports after all.

His thoughts wandered around a certain guardian, who was able to control Moonflames. Sometimes, he didn't understand you, but that never changed the fact, that he was madly in love with you. But you seemed not interested, sometimes as if you didn't like him at all, and that frustrated him. (After all he doesn't know about G's and your 'agreement')

But then there were times, were it was good between the two of you. You laughed and even flirted with each other. One night you walked hand in hand through the streets of Italy under the stars.

It felt so good to be alone with you, but as soon as you got the the Vongola mansion again, your attitude changed. You got distant and even refused a good night kiss he wanted to give you to say thank you for this nice walk and the dinner the two of you had before.

You blocked all his actions. Were you playing some game with him? No, he couldn't believe that of you. There must be something else.

The door to his office opened. Giotto didn't even look up. He could hear from the footsteps who it was. "Hello, G. Have you been successful?" he asked while reading a report.

The redhead, who was the right hand of the Vongola Primo, closed the door behind him and walked casually to Giotto's desk. "Of course we were. We were right, the Biasini family planned to attack us. We made the first strike and could prevent the worst, but –", G stopped and sighed.

Giotto looked up. "But..?"

"Spade.." As G spoke this name, Giotto dropped his pen.

"What did he do?" Giotto asked worriedly, because he already knew that Daemon Spade wasn't like his other guardians.

"He killed the wife of the Biasini boss," G explained and Giottos eyes widened in shock.

It was a fact, that the Vongola family turned from civil defence into a Mafia family, but Giotto always wanted to protect others and killing should be the very last option for him and his guardians.

Killing civilians, like woman, who weren't able to defend themselves, that was something Giotto hated.

G was worried too, but not that much about the death of innocent people. He feared the revenge of the Biasini Don.

"I have to talk to him. Now, where is Spade?" Giotto asked and stood up.

"I think on the roof with [Name]. They're discussing unimportant things again," said G coldly. Somehow his mood was always negative, as soon Giotto or someone else mentioned your name.

"I don't like the fact, that [Name] spends that much time with him. He has a very bad influence and I'm worried that he will do something that will put her in danger," Giotto murmured worriedly.

"Tch," G hissed in annoyance.

"Boss, are you sure it was wise to entrust her with one of the rings? If she gets caught be the enemy, she would never be able to endure torture. She would betray us in a matter of seconds," G tried to persuade Giotto that he had made a mistake, like several times before.

Giotto looked at G slightly blankly yet mad. Why was it that G hated you that much? Even Alaude accepted your presence and trusted you. So why was G so persistently against you?

"G... since when have you doubted my decisions?" Giotto asked and G closed his eyes, as he reached into his pocket to take out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. With his mouth the red-haired stormguardian pulled a cigarette out of the package, stuck it in his mouth and lighted it.

"I didn't meant it like that. I only mean, you should think more about it," G said, sighing.

"G, all the others and myself trust [Name]. Why can't you just believe in her?" Giotto asked then.

G sighed again. This attitude was not like Giotto's usual. This woman blinded his common sense. It seemed, G should talk to you once again about it.

"I'll go to Spade and tell him that you want to see him immediately," G said and left the office. Giotto sighed and sat back in his chair.

"What's the matter with all of you lately? And most of all... What's the matter with me?", the young Mafia Don murmured and put his hand against his forehead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kufufufu, [Name], you really missed the best part."

You sighed loudly. "Spade... you killed someone, who couldn't fight. That is no reason to be proud off," you said sternly as you looked at Deamon Spade. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"I just showed that stupid boss he should not mess with us. To warn him, we just took his little playtoy."

"_Spade_!"

Your voice was upset and you were nearly at the point of slapping the male before you. "I can't believe you speak of a human like that. What if the murderer of Elena talked like this too?"

As you mentioned the name Elena, Spade jerked up and his arrogant grin was replaced by a frown. "That is none of your business. Don't you dare barging into my business, girl," Spade murmured and even before you could respond, G's serious voice was heard behind you.

"Spade, Primo wants to see you. Now," G's voice didn't leave any space open for discussions, so Spade shrugged and walked past you. But before he left, he placed a hand on your shoulder. He looked serious and you swallowed a bit.

"It would be for your best interest you leave me alone the next time, and don't intrude into my past, understood?" he laughed bitterly and went down the stairs after passing G.

" … Ne, G, why don't you say what you want to say?" you began then. "I know that you don't want to be any longer in my presence as absolutely necessary, unless you want to say something to me," you added then.

G closed his eyes and put a cigarette in his mouth.

"You shouldn't smoke that much you know," you said. G opened his eyes and walked over to you.

"So, you still hold on to our agreement?" was the only thing G said.

You looked up to him, then sighed as you lowered your head again. "Of course I do. Even if it hurts him."

"It would hurt him much more if he would realize that he wasting his time with those feelings when you would break up," G spoke coldly.

"How will you know that? How can you tell, that a relationship wouldn't last when it hasn't even started yet?" you asked him.

"And it will never start. The boss is really upset because of Spade. He doesn't need to be lovesick because of you too," G hissed in a warning tone.

"He _is_ lovesick because I am not allowed to tell him that I _love_ him!"

"Because your feelings aren't real."

"That's not true!"

"Oh please, you women are all the same. You look for a well-off man that can give you benefits in your living style and then take advantage of it."

You couldn't believe your ears. G thought that bad of you?

"That's true, there are a few woman out there, who really are like that. But I assure you, I am not like them," you said, but it seemed that G didn't even listen to you.

"I am going to help Primo with the other reports and such. You have to buy new supplies. Lampo used all of it as he tried to cook," G said before he went downstairs.

You sighed. To help with the reports was one of your tasks. When G began to make your tasks, it meant he wanted to prevent you from having time with Giotto.

"Seriously, you would think G is jealous because he is in love with Giotto too," you said, sighing, but suddenly you heard a snickering sound from a large tree next to the mansion.

You blinked and looked at the tree, only to see Spade, who was lying at a large branch, laughing at you.

"Hey, shouldn't you have gone to see Gio- I mean, Primo?" you asked and placed your hands on your hips.

"I have been, but he only gave me a lecture, so I went way." the mistguardian yawned and stretched himself.

You sighed and shook your head. To be the only female was really annoying sometimes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun was already set as you walked across the streets with full bags. To go shopping for seven males was not easy. But you were glad that you could leave the mansion without going on a mission. Though you had to admit that you were a bit bored. Nothing happened the last time, except for the last mission. Everyone was afraid of the Vongola family and the few enemies that were still left, planning their attacks a very long time.

"I am _so_ bored. I wish something would happen." you sighed, though it seemed your prayers were heard, because after this you felt a soaring pain in your neck.

"Wa-" you stuttered and touched your neck as you drew out something sharp. "An.. arrow..? A tranquillizer dart ..." you murmured in shock before everything went black and you passed out.

"That was easier than expected." a masked man laughed from behind a wall and walked to the senseless you. "I heard that the female guardian from the Vongola was strong. Only stupid rumours and lies, I see now," he said and picked you up. With a evil laugh he disappeared in a dark alley. "Prepare for our revenge, Vongola Primo.."

Not good, really not good... You are in danger and nobody knows where you are!

What will happen next?

* * *

**A very mean cliffhanger I know. What will happen next?**

**If you like this story, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the final chapter of the two shot. Enjoy your awesome rescue and the ending! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Reborn Characters or you in any way. (If I would, I would made the people who are responsable for Reborn to make an anime Arc that shows the whole past of Giotto and his friends! They need more screentime D:)**_

_**Well enjoy!**_

* * *

Just the moment you fell unconscious, an icy lightning shot through Giotto. It surprised him that much that he dropped his pen and shuddered. G, who was with him at the moment and was working on some paperwork, which was actually meant for you, looked up in worry at his Boss and best friend.

"Primo, are you all right?" the redhead asked and stood up.

"I … don't know. I had a very strange feeling," Giotto answered.

"Then we're at two." the two men heard a low voice from the door.

"Alaude."

The cloud guardian was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looked seriously at his two friends.

"Something has happened. We have to be on guard," he spoke blandly.

"You're right, Alaude. Lets meet in the conference room and prepare in case we get attacked any time soon," Giotto said and put away the paperwork.

G called the others and Giotto went to the conference room to meet with his guardians a few minutes later.

As he entered the room, he noticed something.

Wasn't someone missing?

"Where's [Name]?" Knuckles asked as he watched over the big room.

"I sent her out for shopping," G answered bluntly.

"When?" Giotto asked him.

"I'm not sure. About three hours ago, I think."

"_What_? And she's still not back?" Asari exclaimed and looked worriedly at Giotto.

The Vongola boss looked at his hands. They were still trembling a bit from the feeling he had had minutes before.

"Something has happened to her. I knew the feeling was not my imagination," Giotto mumbled and clenched his fists.

G sighed in annoyance. "I knew we were going to have too much trouble with that broad."

"Signor Primo, there is a letter for you," a petite female voice interrupted their meeting. It was one of the maids of the Vongola.

"Thank you. You're dismissed, Marie," Giotto said absently and read the letter out loud.

"My dear Vongola Primo, I am sure you are wondering why you've got a message from the Biasini famiglia, right? Well, I only wanted to say you trained your lap dog very well. No matter how hard we have tortured her, she has her mouth shut tight." - Giotto's shoulders tensed as he read further. "My my, and she is such an innocent little angel. I bet she's still a virgin. Shouldn't we do something about that?" Giotto growled menacingly yet was almost too afraid to read the letter to the end. "Well, all in good time. If you want the brat unscathed – ignoring the wounds from torture of course – come to our hiding place this evening. And bring the murderer of my beloved wife."

That's how the letter ended and Giotto hit the desk with his fists. He was mad, ragingly so. "Dammit!"

Spade grinned. "Not bad, Biasini Don."

"Spade, if something bad happens to [Name]... If he kills her... I swear I – " Giotto said, trembling slightly. That was so not like him, but the thought that you, the woman he was so madly in love with, getting abused and that it was because of him and his men alone. It was too much for him to handle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blood dripped from your bare feet as you were chained to a pole and hung there unconsciously. The Biasini family had beaten you pretty hard to get information about the Vongola, but you had remained steadfast. You could not betray Giotto, even if it meant your death.

You opened your eyes weakly when you noticed something cold on your face. Your vision was still blurred, but you saw a man, probably your kidnapper. He was holding an empty bucket. He seemed to have splashed you with water so that you woke up.

"Don't sleep, my little one. You know, you bear better than I had initially thought. Therefore we sent a little message to your beloved Vongola. We're going to enjoy our revenge." the man, who had short black hair, laughed.

"What are you planning?" you grunted and tried to loosen your handcuffs, but with no success.

"Oh, be patient, little girl" he smirked and lifted your head with his finger under your chin. "Firstly, we are going to punish Vongola Primo the same way he did our boss. We will execute you before his eyes, and then through an ambush we will exterminate Primo and his guardians."

Your eyes widened in shock, but not about hearing your own death being told so casually. You were afraid for what was going to happen to Giotto and the others.

"Bastard..." you growled and spit in the man's face. In return he slapped you hard and you got another bruise on your cheek.

"Don't get cocky. We could kill you now and present your lover your corpse. That would be the same principle," the man snarled bitterly.

He then left the torture chamber with an evil laugh. You lowered your head and a few tears dropped down your abused face.

"Damn, if only I had been more careful. Now they are in danger because of me," you mumbled and bit your bottom lip until you drew blood. "Giotto... Please don't come here... I beg you..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The evening arrived and Giotto and his guardians stood before the hideout of the Biasini mansion.

"Here I am, Biasini," Giotto spoke loudly and calm, but on the inside he was almost dying in worry over you.

"So, you really showed up Vongola Primo," spoke a low voice.

"Show yourself!" G demanded.

Out of the shadows a middle-aged man appeared before the Vongola, it was the Biasini Don.

"Where is she? I want to see her," Giotto demanded in such a tone that didn't leave any room for discussions. The Biasini don laughed and closed his eyes as he snapped his fingers. Soon after this, one of his men appeared, carrying someone. The clothes were ragged and the body bruised. he dumped her down on the ground, and now they saw that the person was you.

"[N..Name]!"

Giotto's legs moved on their own as he wanted to comfort you, but the threatening voice of the Biasini boss stopped him. "Stay where you are, otherwise she will die."

Giotto stopped, his fists still clenched and his dying will flame ready to shine.

"What do you want? Money?" G, who stood behind Giotto, asked.

"_Money_? Money won't bring back my beloved Francesca!" the Biasini Don hissed and kicked against the defenceless you on the ground until you cried out in pain.

"_Stop it_! What do you want, dammit?" Giotto asked and G was able to hold him back before his boss would act without thinking.

"What are you willing to give for this scum?" asked the Biasini Don maliciously.

Giotto remained silent a few moments. "Everything."

"Nice answer. Well, are you willing to give up the famous Vongola?"

The eyes of the guardians widened in shock and even Giotto looked a bit terrified for a moment. Your jaw dropped open as you saw the determination in Giotto's eyes. He would never do this for you, would he?

„Giotto... don't do this! I'm replaceable! Your ideals and family are not!" you shouted.

"_Shut up_! You are only allowed to speak if you get asked a question, understood?" the Biasini Don growled and kicked you again.

"If it'll keep her safe... Very well," Giotto spoke.

"Have you lost you mind?!" G sputtered doubtfully and seized Giotto by his collar.

"G."

"_No_, Primo! Don't be that stupid. The Vongola is what we built up in all those years. How can you simply throw away all that hard work?" G asked and looked Giotto furiously in the eye.

Giotto remained calm and gripped the hands of his right hand man, lowering them. „[Name] is more precious to me than everything else."

Your mouth dropped open, wide-eyed, while G couldn't believe his ears.

"Giotto," you mumbled with tears in your eyes. After G's wishes to reject him, his feelings had never changed for you. What an incredible man.

"Giotto, you mustn't do that!" you shouted then. "I-it's a trap!"

"YOU LITTLE–!"

In the next moment a light flashed and above you a person appeared. He held a scythe on the throat of the Biasini Don. It was Spade. He stood in front of the Biasini Don with his Devil Lens on his eye. He grinned.

"You think we didn't already know?" he said and looked to you.

"Spade..."

"We knew everything, and I can see your little dirty ambush."

The Biasini Don saw himself in great danger. "MEN! ATTACK NOW! … M-Men?" the Biasini Don looked around but nobody came and Spade laughed.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Your followers aren't with us anymore. I used my Mind Control and they've slain each other. Aren't I a very bright spark? Kufufufufu." Spade grinned wider than ever before he cut off the head of the Biasini Don, and the lifeless body of the man fell to the ground. The man, who had brought you there, tried to flee, but Spade was quicker and his scythe pierced through his back, until he fell to the ground with his blood splattering everywhere.

You were so horrified at the moment that you didn't realise strong arms pulling you into an embrace to a familiar chest.

"Thank god!" you heard Giotto sigh wearily. As much as he hated it when Spade kills, this one time he was thankful for it. Only this one time.

"Giotto," you mumbled and took hold of his cape. Your body was trembling and you were tired and exhausted.

"It's all right. You are safe now. Rest a bit," you heard Giotto say before you slowly drifted into sleep in his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rays of sunlight came through the open window as you shielded your eyes with your hands and growled tiredly. But then you remembered what happened and forced your eyes to open.

A bit weakly you tried to adjust to the daylight before you noticed a slight movement next to you. You blinked and looked at the person who sat on your bed – Giotto.

His head was lowered and his eyes were closed shut. He was sleeping and he held firmly, but gently onto your hand.

"Giotto," you whispered, still a bit numb at all the events that had happened.

As you squeezed his hand a bit, Giotto immediately woke up. "[Name]... you're awake!" he smiled in relief and hugged you, even you felt uncomfortable with that.

You froze for a moment, but relaxed into the touch after a while and hugged him back.

"I am so sorry that I cause so much trouble," you whispered and inhaled his scent. His aftershave melted in harmony with his natural scent and it was intoxicating.

"Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault. Forget about it," he said and stroked your cheek gently. You gave him a weak smile before recapping the events of the day before.

Giotto would have given up the Vongola just for you. Oh wait, that had just been a part of their trick. He had seen through the plans of the Biasini family.

"That was clever to play such a trick. You know, he fell for your words, that you would give up everything for me," you said and looked at the window. Out there was a tree and two little birds landed on a branch. You smiled. It was so peaceful at the moment. If only it would be that beautiful all the time.

Your thoughts drifted away until his gentle voice brought you back to reality.

"Whoever said it wasn't the truth?" As he said this, you looked in confusion and then with wide eyes to your boss.

"Giotto, you can't be serious," you mumbled and looked away.

"[Name], look at me," he said gently.

"No," you whispered. You didn't want to look at him right now because you were blushing madly, so madly that a tomato would become jealous.

Then you felt a warm hand under your chin, raising your head and forcing you to look at his soft face. Your face grew even redder (if that was even possible) as you saw how amused Giotto was because of your sudden shyness.

"Even if you'll never return my feelings. You have always been the sun in my heart. For you, I would fight against the whole world if I had to. And I would wait for you eternally. Never forget that," he spoke in a gentle yet serious tone.

"W-Why...? Why would you do all that?" you asked and Giotto's smile became softer. His face neared yours, until you felt his hot breath against your lips.

"Because you're worth it," he breathed and you shivered slightly. But instead of kissing you, he pulled away and stood up.

"I assume you're hungry. There are leftovers from the breakfast. I'll go get them for you," he said and turned to leave, but he hadn't moved more than two steps before slender arms wound around his stomach stopped him from going any further.

"Please, don't leave me, Giotto... I–"

Giotto was stunned for a moment, but his features got softer and he turned around again to hug you tightly, pressing your bodies together.

"Y-you're mistaken," you began. "I-I feel the same for you. Ever since we met," you finally confessed.

Giotto blinked. He couldn't believe his ears. "But … why-?"

After that you told him everything. Like G, who watched you under a strict eye. As he threatened you to stay back from him. Giotto remained silent as he listened to your words.

As you finished with your explanations, he slapped his forehead and began to laugh. "That's so much like G."

You blinked, not really expecting this reaction. "You … are not mad or anything?" you asked carefully.

Giotto chuckled and kissed your forehead. "Of course not. How could I be mad at such a chaotic and lovely family I have?" he spoke and you chuckled too.

As Giotto really wanted to kiss you then, you stopped himputting your finger on his lips. "As much as I want to seal our feelings, I have to clarify something."

"With G?" Giotto asked with a chuckle and you nodded slightly.

"I finally know what to say to him."

Giotto laughed quietly. "I'll wait here for you."

With a nod you left the room with the biggest smile you had ever had.

You only hoped, that G would understand your point, so there where two options after your upcoming speech. One, he would accept you as the woman at his boss' side, or two, your life would end.

After you got only silence as an answer to your question as to where G was from Alaude, you found the redheaded right hand in the rose garden in front of the mansion.

"G."

"You're awake. Even if you feel better, you shouldn't walk around too much," G said a bit strictly. He sounded like a father who wanted to ground his daughter.

"I know, but I have to talk to you," your tone was serious and clear.

G turned to you and lit up a cigarette. "Spit it out then."

"I'm afraid that I can't tolerate our 'agreement' any longer," you said.

G raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon?"

"G, this man has the strongest feelings for me. And I have mutual feelings for him. I was afraid the whole time, that I didn't deserve his love. I thought you were right. That was the reason I acted like you wished. But... now I've realised something," you spoke and knelt in front of a rose-bush, feeling the smooth of the petals with your fingers. As you did this, you sensed G's sharp glance at you.

"I love him. Until my last breath. And if you like it or not, I won't hold back my feelings any longer. And If you think, I'm still not good enough for him.. Then kill me. Kill me right here right now. I don't regret anything. I don't regret a single second of my life as part of the Vongola. I'm glad that I met Giotto and you all. And if I would die now, I would die happy, because I was able to tell Giotto my feelings," you spoke and smiled softly as you thought of Giotto's gentle and happy face, as you said that you returned his feelings minutes before.

"He is worth to die for, if I am allowed to love him therefore.", you said seriously.

After that a short silence ensued. You stood with your back to G and waited for his response. Then you heard footsteps and stood up. You turned around and prepared for the worst. You saw G before you, who was looking at you with an unreadable face. But then something happened what you would have never expected.

G smiled! No, he even chuckled loudly and laid his hand atop of yours.

"It really took you long to see this. Longer than I thought," he said softly. You blinked and didn't understand him. Had it only been a test or something?

G laughed softly and turned around to go back into the mansion. But just before he entered, he turned back to you.

"Welcome to the family, [Name] Vongola. And don't mess it up, or else I'll rethink my blessings," he spoke and entered the building, leaving you dumbfounded.

"Okay..." was the only thing you mumbled.

A few minutes past and you watched the roses. You were still confused because of G. Maybe he had never hated you, only testing you.

"[Name]," a soft whisper rung out in the air. You turned around and bowed apologetically.

"Ah Giotto, I forgot that you were waiting," you said, slightly panicked.

Giotto chuckled. "No problem. G sent me here and said that you have something to tell me."

Your cheeks turned red, but then you smiled happily and walked to the Vongola boss.

"Si, Giotto," you began and took his hands in yours. "Ti amo. I love you, Giotto. Whatever they would have done to me, I'd sacrifice everything for you. I want to give you the feeling that you gave me for as long as I live. The feeling of warmth, comfort and safety. And the feeling to be accepted for what you are. I love you and I am terribly sorry that I took so long to realise it," you said and buried your head into his chest during your little speech, because your cheeks had heated up with every word.

Giotto laid his index finger under your chin and raised your head, before his soft lips pressed against yours in a gentle kiss.

"As I said before," he whispered against your lips, before he kissed you again, "I would wait all eternity for you."

His grip became firmer and you put your arms around his neck, as you smiled happily and kissed him once again.

"And, want to know something? You are worth every single second of waiting time, mia amore. Ti amo."

END

*Si = Yes

*Ti amo = I love you

*mia amore = my beloved / my darling

* * *

**Oh G well played and we thought all you are wether in love with Giotto or with [Name] xD**


End file.
